


falling on your knees

by Anonymous



Series: king's castle [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, Chess, Cock & Ball Torture, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Fetish Clothing, Hand Jobs, Humbler, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Magic, Sexual Coercion, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hubert and The King of Faerghus.fill for the kinkmeme:Non-CF route where instead of Hubert dying in battle, he gets captured, and someone (Byleth? Rhea? Dimitri? Seteth??? Your choice!) decides to keep him as a personal sex slave. Hubert, for the most part, hates being rendered so powerless, but tolerates it so he can bide his time for revenge.+ dress him up all pretty - silks and chains and jeweled collars, or even lingerie+++ hubert is actually kind of pampered, soft bed and three tasty meals and as much coffee as he wants++++++ he actually starts to enjoy and look forward to the sex++++++++++++ hubert starts to actually catch feelings for his captor and HATES it
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Hubert von Vestra
Series: king's castle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777096
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme, anonymous





	falling on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i fully did it, but oh well. have fun op!

Sylvain couldn’t help but whistle at the sight of Hubert beside the throne. He had known that during the war, Dimitri had captured the spymaster and kept him alive, but to actually see the man right now was a shock. Hubert’s wearing the same thing he is right now: a tight bodysuit that left nothing to the imagination and had objectification practically tailored into it. The dark blue of the suit must be humiliating to the dark-haired man, and Sylvain’s eye can’t help but notice the lack of fabric on the inside of Hubert’s thighs.

Dimitri smirked as he pulled out a chessboard. “Sylvain, you do remember how you and Vestra bragged about your chess skills, do you?”

Sylvain gulped as he took in the entire scene. The chessboard is now set up on a table, Hubert sitting on one of the two chairs, the other chair having a fake penis on it, and Dimitri has a look of hunger in his eye. “I- I remember saying stuff like that.”

“Well,” Dimitri takes his seat on the throne again, leaning on his arm. “Take a seat. I want to see you two play for me.”

* * *

Sylvain squirmed as Hubert moved his piece, fighting not to moan as the dildo in him gave a heavy vibration. Not for the first time, he regretted bragging about his chess skills.

“Is everything alright, Margrave?” Dimitri asked. For a moment, it feels like the dick in him is even more chaotic, and Sylvain swears that this chessboard is fucking with him.

Instead, he takes a deep breath and speaks with a shaky voice. “I’m doing my best, King.”

“Hm.” Dimitri says, looking down at the board. “Please, make your move. I know Hubert is waiting.”

Sylvain looks across the board at Hubert, who looks very flustered. Sylvain makes his move and watches as Hubert lets out a moan as the dick he’s sitting on starts vibrating. Sylvain lets out a sigh of relief as his own vibrations lower and he can focus on the board better. As he glances over the pieces, he realizes the mistakes he’s made too late. Hubert’s already moving the piece to checkmate him. With a loud snap of magic, Sylvain finds himself bound to the chair as his prostate gets assaulted with a relentless force. In the midst of all the pleasure, Sylvain is forced to watch Hubert go through the same, the spymaster only letting out a gasp as Dimitri walks down the steps and teasingly strokes him. The redhead’s moan turns into a whine as he tries to get Dimitri’s attention, as he tries to-

The king glares at them both. “Sylvain, be quiet or else this punishment can be worse.” He thunders, and the redhead is certain that Hubert’s thighs quake at the low growl in his voice. It makes sense, if Sylvain didn’t have a ring around his dick, he would have come on the spot. “Seeing that you’ve lost in 19 moves, I think that 19 minutes on this chair should be fine enough for you. You can watch as I congratulate von Vestra on his work.”

Sylvain fought back a groan as his dildo slowed down enough to bring the scene in front of him back into focus. Hubert’s arms and legs were in the exact same position as his own, racketed to the sides of the chair. Dimitri had pushed away the table with the chessboard on it when he stepped down from the throne, and now all of Hubert was on display through the thin blue fabric of his bodysuit. Sylvain was actually impressed at the length of Hubert’s dick as it poked through the hole Dimitri had ripped at the crotch. Sylvain watched as the blond played with Hubert’s nipples, forcing the dark mage to whimper and moan as the vibration of the dildo continued to wreck him. It felt like they were both under Dimitri’s control for ages until Dimitri pulled off the ring on Hubert’s dick, and Hubert seemed to fight against himself for a few moments before he came with a scream.

Sylvain tried to buck his hips as Dimitri worked to clean Hubert up, both to get Dimitri’s attention and to see if he could somehow fuck himself into an orgasm. With the sound of a snap, his waist was held tight to the chair.

Dimitri held Hubert’s head up so that the man could get a good look at Sylvain. “Vestra. Look at what happens to people who choose to disrespect me and my orders.”

The sheer power of the vibrations had Sylvain yelping. This would be a long 19 minutes.

* * *

Faerghus is bloody cold, and Fhirdiad is quite possibly one of the colder places in the kingdom. Hubert knows this because during the war, he once spent some time with Edelgard in the place to keep an eye on Arundel. Even through all of his layers as the Imperial spymaster, he still felt the bitter chill in the air.

So now, being fully naked on the bare stone of the castle is excruciating. Hubert slightly shifts as he’s on his hands and knees before letting out a grunt.

To say that he was fully naked would be a lie though. He was outfitted with a small amount of jewelry around his neck and ankles. The big piece was what the bastard king called a humbler- a device that the blond had pulled his testicles through earlier. The thin and wide shape of it forced Hubert to take a still, subservient position on his hands and knees or else have his manhood forcibly tugged at as the humbler pushed itself against his thighs.

Hubert looked down at the floor in order to refocus himself. He felt a hand cup his cheek and force his head back upwards so he would be staring straight forward. “Now, Vestra. Don’t tell me that you don’t find Felix attractive like this.”

Hubert stared straight forward into the eyes of the assassin, stuck in the same situation. They had been in this position for at least half an hour at this point, and Hubert knew that Felix was feeling the same aches and pains that he was feeling. He stayed silent, still holding onto whateer pride and defiance he still had in this position.

There was a sigh above him. “Oh well,” the king said, “I feel oddly tired. Let me just take a small rest here.”

Hubert was wondering if the king was going to lay down on the ground next to them before a heavy weight planted itself onto his back, and in the moment of unpreparedness, Hubert grunted as he felt his balls being pulled by the humbler, pain radiating through his spine for a few moments before he was able to recorrect his position, now bearing half of Dimitri’s weight. When he was able to bring his attention back forward, he saw Felix also shaking under the king, muttering curses under his breath as his balls were probably constantly being pulled.

Dimitri stayed where he was at for a few moments. Hubert flinched as one of his calloused hands flicked his chest, and then groaned at the humbler pulling against him. After some time, Dimitri got back up and spent some time picking up and moving him and Felix so they were side by side and facing down a hallway.

“I find myself quite bored.” Dimitri says, taking a few steps in front of them. “So, in order to raise my spirits, I want you two to race down this hallway and to the throne room. Whoever gets there first won’t be punished.”

Hubert heard the king’s words and immediately started crawling forward, trying to go quickly at first before the pain of his testes forced him to go slowly. For a few moments, Hubert could tell that he was neck and neck with Felix as they went down the empty hallway, grunting with every movement.

Hubert felt his stomach fall at the sound of Dimitri humming to himself before snapping his fingers, causing a number of hurdles to appear. The first one was just in front of them, and it was small enough for Hubert to be able to simply crawl over it carefully so that he didn’t impart any extra damage onto his balls. From the grunt he heard on his right, Felix had also made it past the obstacle, but had not fully protected himself from the pain of the humbler, and that was slowing him down by the tiniest of margins.

The second hurdle was a foot tall, and Hubert tried the same tactic as he had on the inch high wall earlier. This time, it took more effort to get over the damn thing, and there was a more forceful tug on the humbler as he tried to climb down, forcing a gasp past his lips as he continued to crawl forward.

The third wall was slightly taller, but not by much. Hubert took a quick break after grabbing the top of it with his hands before he spent a good amount of time trying to get on his feet, constantly pulling at his balls and humbler. As he attempted to carefully pull himself over the wall, he felt a tug on his humbler that nearly forced him to pass out, feeling queasy at the amount of pain that had been forced upon him. There was a shout from his right, and through the haze in his mind, Hubert turned his head to see Dimitri tugging at Felix’s humbler as he lightly spanked the man. Hubert tried to take the opportunity to climb over the wall again, and as he found himself stuck on the edge of it, a sharp smack to his ass pushed him over, and he not so gracefully landed, now with sore ass and balls.

The fourth was two feet hush, and Hubert decided to just bear with the pain and move quickly. He got down from the wall and started crawling to the fourth, sure that Felix was some ways behind him.

As he got to the fifth and final wall, he realized that he and Felix were back to being neck and neck again. Sadly, the wall was three feet tall, and at that height, it was asking for them to try and stand up, to see how much pain they would take to hop over it and avoid the punishment. Hubert grimaced as the humbler pulled at him as he got into a squat, placing his hands at the top of the wall. He knew his strength was less than the assassin’s but maybe he could pull out just far enough to beat him. With adrenaline in his veins, he tried to pull himself up the wall with his upper body alone, but the time he had spent on hands and knees earlier made it almost impossible now.

Hubert sighed, thinking about his options. He bounced lightly, trying to both minimize the pain of the humbler and see how much give it had for him to extend his rapidly weakening legs. With a grunt that quickly morphed into a shout, the mage gave a small bunny hop as he tried to jump up the wall, not only failing and pulling balls even more, but also smashing his dick against it in accident. After a second, more powerful jump that forced tears into his eyes, Hubert was on top of the wall, looking down at the ground and realizing that he had to go feet first. He carefully turned around on the not-large surface of the top, and decided to use his arms to lower himself onto the floor. As he did so, his hand slipped as he was a foot off the ground, and he fell onto his back, reactively straightening his legs and tugging his balls away from his body in the most painful way that he had experienced. It took him a few moments to even begin to recenter himself, and he felt tears running down his face as he got back into a crawling position and started making the last part of his journey to the throne room.

* * *

Hubert moans as Dedue shifts from under him, the bigger man’s cock teasing his insides. After his time in the castle, with all of the tortures he’s been in, the feeling of pleasure has Hubert in tears as he’s tied right above Dedue’s pelvis, forced to ride his dick. He bucks his hips and Ashe whines, tied to him in a way where Hubert’s dick is in him as the two face each other. It’s a chain of events perfectly designed to make him feel pleasure and Hubert doesn’t know whether to curse or praise Dimitri.

They stay like this for a few moments, the blindfold on Hubert’s eyes help throw off his normally accurate sense of time. He can pick up the sound of footsteps as Dimitri is probably returning from wherever he went. A few moments pass until Dedue is suddenly grunting and moaning, writhing in his bonds from under Hubert as he incoherently pleads. Hubert feels Ashe bounce on his dick as he suddenly starts pleading, and the friction from the both of them nearly forces him over the edge.

The feeling of warm wax across his nipples forces out both a gasp and an orgasm. Hubert could maybe learn to live like this if it meant receiving all this pleasure. Maybe.


End file.
